Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device capable of easily coupling a back cover.
Discussion of the Related Art
As the information society develops, the demand for display devices is increasing in various forms. In recent years, various display devices such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent display (ELD), and a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) have been studied and used.
There is a necessity for a method that can easily assemble components of the display device.